Riliane de Lucifen/OC Projects
This is where I gather all my OC's ideas ! Tale of Ole Lukoje Sablina Lukoje, daughter of OIe Lukoje aka the Sandman '(yea the wiki didn't let me write her last name correctly...) * Her first name is a pun between the name Sabrina and the French word "sable" that means "sand" * Sleepy cute marshmallow * Her nickname is Sleepy Pillow (find the ref u.u Okay it's Sleepy Hollow...) * Always carries pillows everywhere * Falls asleep very easily. Zzzz... * Makes sure that everyone sleeps enough * Always misses her morning classes because she's asleep * "SLEEP IS LIFE" The Three Musketeers '''Nino D'Aragon, son of Queen Anne ' * REDOING (Nino i love ya but,,, you need a refreshing don't you?) '''André Duplessis, son (possible nephew instead of son ?)of the Cardinal de Richelieu * He's the embodiment of sarcasm * Not very friendly * Nino's best friend (because he can kinda relate to him... maybe Nino's more than a friend to him ?) * Has a sharp tongue * Defends Nino no matter what happens (how cute <3) * Hates the future Three Musketeers but not because of their destinies * Author Legacies Hanne Christine Andersen, successor of Hans Christian Andersen * REDOING Charlotte "Lottie" Perrault, successor of Charles Perrault * Clever but kinda sassy * Has tons of stories begun but never finished * Has a faithful notebook in which she writes absolutely EVERYTHING -notes, ideas, homework, even cook recipes ! * Goal-orientated * Fond of literature Elissa La Fontaine, successor to Jean de La Fontaine (referred to by the owner of this page as "the fable dude") * Nicknames : Lissa, El * More than over the top sometimes * Loves animals. Duh. * Finds a moral in pretty much anything * That can be good, that can be... annoying to say the least * Weird. in a good way The Ballad Of Hua Mulan Hua Lian-e, child of Hua Mulan ''' * Nonbinary because they think gender doesn't matter (female by birth but doesn't think of themself as a particular gender ) * RE-DO-ING <3 Godfather Death '''Chrys N. Themum, next Godfather Death * Her name is a pun on "chrysanthemum", a flower that is well-known for representing death * REDOING Liesel Ehrfarung, daughter of the Physician from Godfather Death REDOING The Legend of Momotarô Kaju Tarô, son of Momotarô * basically Japan from Hetalia The Cowherd and The Weaver Girl Yue Liang Sichoù, daughter of Zhinü from The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl * Super sweet but prone to melancholia * Main hobby : singing * Has a pretty "philosophical" view over things * Has a kind of a bittersweet aura * Love ? No thank you, I'm already heartbroken Lisabetta or The Pot of Basil Basilio Pentola, son of Lisabetta from Lisabetta or the Pot of Basil (first half of the Italian Lovebirds ship <3) * Nicknames : Basi (friends) Lilio (mom) Basilio mio, Basimio (Loretta) * REDOING Loretta Lorenzotti, daughter of Lorenzo from Lisabetta or the Pot of Basil (second half of the Italian Lovebirds ship <3) * Nicknames : Lory, Retta (friends) Little Lo (adoptive parents) Lorettina, Tina (Basilio) * REDOING Generic Legacies Chispa Infierno, any story that needs a demon * Nicknames : Chis, Flame * Calling her greedy is an understatement * Will do anything for money * Really. * "You just wanna be free, hop from place to place... But freedom... takes green." * Isn't interested in souls * SHE JUST WANT MONEYYYY * MONEYMONEYMONEYMONEYMONEY * You get the thing * Fire powers. Huge ones. Is actually able to set the school on fire if she wants to * She doesn't want to because pupils here are her main livelihood * She makes deals with others * A piece advice : NEVER ACCEPT CHISPA'S DEALS * She will squeeze every dollar from your wallet * Will never, never ''admit her greediness or her bad actions. * "It's not my fault! I'm not to blame!" * Appears as friendly, likeable and endearing * That's just a facade though. * A kinda mix of Ursula + Dr Facilier personality-wise (Wants moneyyyy : Dr Facilier Acts like she is kind while she's not : Ursula) * I watch Disney too much don't I? Arthurian Legend '''Mahewenn Astolat, next Elaine of Astolat' * Nicknames : Mahe (everyone), Wendy (close friends) * GeT tHiS sWoRd aWaY fRoM mE * Really, really doesn't like swordfights * has been raised to hate all form of violence * and also love, incidentally * which she doesn't actually : she doesn't miss an occasion to play with people's hearts * It's a way to protect herself from loving too much :3 * Easily offended * A true lady Eilonwyn Bernlack, next Green Knight * hella lesbian chivalrous gorl * I think it sums her up pretty well * a foil to Launcer * i'll add more later, i promise * super calm and chivalrous * voice of reason Maelya Gant, next Meliagant * doesn't wanna a be knight * instead wanna be a badass dark sorceress * sweet, deep voice * has a hella lot of magic books * has an acute perception of people's feelings * is mysterious and badass * what else can i say Brennan Bleheris, next Blaise ''' * Nicknames : Bren * supposed to write down the legend of the knights of the round table once he gets his destiny * paperwork, paperwork * highly untidy * quick-tempered af * argue with Pearl a lot * mostly because Pearl is practically unable to tell something without correcting, changing things mid-way or losing the thread * compulsive writer * takes way too much notes in class * obsessed with posterity * "spoken words don't last long, written words never die" * christian La Fontaine Fables '''Roussette Renard, daughter of the Fox from The Fox and the Crow * Nicknames : Foxie, Essette * A sweet talker * Has a way with flattery * Very, very ''eager to accomplish her destiny * A sly fox * Loves cheese * She's always up to something. AL-WAYS. Just don't trust her smile and sweet voice * Loves to annoy Corvin '''Corvin Noir, son of the Crow from The Fox and the Crow' * Nicknames : Cory, Vinny * Dude doesn't learn life lessons * Gets tricked by Roussette more often than not * Doesn't trust compliments but falls for them anyway * Falls in EVERY trap set by Roussette * Big nerd The Little Prince Astrée L'Etoile, daughter of The Little Prince * Nicknames : Little Star, Assie, As * A literal alien * Always daydreaming * has a pet lamb * Loves sheeps and lambs * Roses+stars+clouds motifs * Artistically inclined * Paragon of innocence and purity * What a cutie A Christmas Carol Eden Scrooge, successor to Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol * Nicknames : Deden, Den * HERE COMES THE MONEEEEEEEEEEEEY * Wanna be a billionaire so friggin bad * Wants ALL DA MONEY * Yep, she's the perfect Scrooge * One twist though: SHE LOVES CHRISTMAS * Rich and proud to be * MONEYMONEYMONEYMONEY * Occasional blackmail? Yes. * Has a wallet she keeps in her room and DOn'T yOu dArE tOuCh iT Previous Past, daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Past * Nicknames : Prevs, Evie * Photographic memory * Don't get why people don't remember as much things as she does * Don't get people anyway * Kind of "out of place" * you can sometimes catch her just floating away in the hallways * Very, very silent * Everyone thinks she's a weirdo * She's actually very smart and get a lot of A's Fate Future, son of the Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come REDOING Bonnie Cratchit, niece of Bob Cratchit * Nicknames : Lil' Bo, Nini * Constantly cold * Basic bookworm * A slight bit of a stingy * Kind but shy * Highly uncomfortable around Eden * Always professional, never loses control * Doesn't have a real presence but works a lot Johnny Marley, successor of Jacob Marley * Nicknames : Jo * Friggin' businessman * Knows how to make money * Like, he's always selling things * Has a gift to find perfect bargains * A lot of a stingy tho * Secondary Characters Who'll Never (or Maybe Never) Have a Page But Appear In Fics Augustus Ducet, Julius' younger brother ''(Fluctuat Nec Mergitur)'' Aurelia Ducet, Julius' younger sister ''(FNM)'' Astoria, Julius' former love interest ''(FNM)'' Mysterious Character Whose Name is Not Given Until A Certain Time (''Wandering Knight, FNM)'' Manilius (always nicknamed Mani), a friendo of Julius (''FNM)'' Verinus, another friendo but more sly (''FNM) '' Next Generation Students Kendra Pendragon-Ivere, adoptive daughter of Britta and Gwenny Erwan Pendragon-Ivere, Kendra's bro Lenore Astolat-du Lac, daughter of Mahewenn and Launcer (doesn't know she's Launcer's daughter tbh) Cesare''' Pentola-Lorenzotti, son of Basilio and Loretta''' 'Cayden Loth-Goch, son of Mael and Padraig ' Tales I Wanna Use -''Master and Man'' -''The Lazy Beauty And Her Aunts'' -''The Soul Cages'' -''The Giant's Stairs'' -''Teig O'Kane And The Corpse'' -''The Witch Of Lok Island'' -''Assipatle and The Mester Stoorworm'' -''The Golden Basin And The Diamond Lance'' -''The Brownie Of Fern Glen ''(maybe???) Category:Subpages